The proposed meeting to be held at Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory on Axon Guidance, Synapse Formation, and Regeneration on September 20 - 24, 2016 will assemble leaders in the field, junior faculty, postdoctoral fellows and graduate students to discuss new, cutting-edge developments in the areas defined in the meeting title. This proposal seeks support for the tenth of a biennial series of meetings held at Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory that has emerged as the premiere meeting in the world for this field. Topics to be discussed for the 2016 meeting will include: i. the identification and characterization of guidance signals and their receptors; ii. The dissection of the signal transduction machinery that translates activation of receptors into changes in motility; iii. The identification and characterization of signals that regulate synapse formation and synaptic specificity; IV. The identification of the signaling mechanisms by which neuronal activity sculpts patterns of synaptic connectivity; v. mechanisms of neuronal polarity and dendritic patterning; VI. The relationship between mechanisms that mediate development of neural circuits and behavior; vii. The identification of the signaling mechanisms underlying degeneration and regeneration; and viii. The relationship between mechanisms and disease. Diverse experimental approaches (including cell biology, biochemistry, genetics, and electrophysiology) and systems (including various vertebrate and invertebrate model systems for investigating neural connectivity and function) will be highlighted. Given the diverse approaches currently employed in this field, communication among international researchers is essential to advance research and understanding of fundamental mechanisms that regulate wiring of the nervous system and how these mechanisms may relate to the causes and potential cures for neurological disease. Oral presentations will be selected by the session chairs in consultation with the organizers. Each session will be chaired by two leading scientists in the field. Selected speakers primarily include graduate students, postdoctoral fellows and junior faculty. Three special lectures will be presented to provide essential background critical to stimulating discussion between scientists working on related but distinct areas. There will also be three poster sessions where a majority of participants can present their work. The meeting will be of moderate size, and we expect 250-350 neuroscientists in attendance.